Doyle was right?
by kim.christie32
Summary: "She wakes to the slap of little feet on the hardwood floor. It's not a sound she's unused to these days. Three children (four including her child like husband) have the loft in a constant state of sound and movement." A in-between scenes story for 8x22. Basically how I see some of the 7 years going.
**The Series Finale episode was so inspiring that it brought me back to the world of FanFic. Please be kind as this is the first thing I have attempted to write in the universe in many months and am betaless. All mistakes are mine and fully because this story pushed itself out of my head at great speed. This is my way of filling in a little bit of the time between the last two scenes from the Series Finale. I hope you enjoy. Maybe this will push me into finishing other stories much neglected.**

* * *

She wakes to the slap of little feet on the hardwood floor. It's not a sound she's unused to these days. Three children (four including her child like husband) have the loft in a constant state of sound and movement. So unlike those years when it was just the two of them filling so little of the large space. It's noisy, chaotic and sometimes overwhelming but she wouldn't change any of it for the world.

Lily, Jake and Reece are her world now. So unlike the life Kate Beckett lived seven years ago justice no longer drives her. Since that day lying on the kitchen floor bleeding with her husband she hasn't needed answers for life tragedies. The bullet wounds they both suffered and recovered from pushing her in a new direction, one very far from the 12th Precinct.

After their last miracle of Ryan and Espo finding them clinging to the life they had fought so hard to live she never returned to the home she made at the precinct or her job as Captain.

After recovering together they did all the things they had promised but put off. First a trip to Paris that spurned into a yearlong European adventure. She's convinced the night they spent under the stars in the Greek Isles is when Lily was conceived.

After the birth of her daughter life only grew more magical. Learning the world through the eyes of her child changing her in more ways than she knew possible. Any doubts she had of being a baby person flew out the window the moment she was in her arms. The look on Castle's face as he took in the site of them together didn't hurt either.

Cross-country motorcycle trips, tropical vacations, helping her stepdaughter plan her wedding, watching the boys raise families of their own. All of these pieces of Kate Beckett's life that she never thought would fall into place had in a more spectacular way than she could have ever dreamed.

No longer was she the girl who constantly grieved for her lost mother. No longer was she the over dedicated cop who didn't have a life outside of her job. No longer was she hiding behind walls she built around herself.

Sitting up in bed listening to her family as they made breakfast in the very spot she thought her life would end Kate Beckett can't help but be thankful for the man who gave her the life she has now. Without the love of Richard Castle she is certain she would be in the ground next to her mother. He's her solid ground, best friend, lover and everything good in this world.

When the desire to share in the joy that is filtering through the walls of the loft becomes too much Kate leaves the comfort of her bed to join her family. The loft has never been more vibrant than on these mornings, the days when they get to ignore the outside world and spend as a family.

She'll have girl time with Lily, painting nails or doing hair while her boys play superheroes. After lunch they'll switch giving her time to learn more about the twins that were a welcome surprise. They never cease to amaze her with how much like their father they are. Caring, loving, curious with just the right amount of mischief mixed in to keep her on her toes. Castle will the time to teach his middle child everything that he got to teach Alexis, lessons she knows will help her become like her older sister. She couldn't ask for a better partner in raising her children.

She's greeted with the sight of all four of them gather around the counter, each with a task. The boys delicately place pieces of fruit individually on plates while Lily helps dish out eggs and bacon. The one who has her pausing on her approach is Castle. He's the only one who is aware of her presence, always in tune to her. He looks up at her with so much love carved into every well-earned line that it takes her breath away, just as it always does.

Richard Castle came into her life when she wasn't expecting and was accepting. He fought his way past her defenses, her walls, her doubt and her fears. He put in the work just as she did to get to this point, this amazing life they have made together. He is what she didn't know she was looking for and everything she could ever ask for. And standing in the loft that they have made into their home, looking at her like she hung the moon and the stars Kate has never felt more in love with him.

Silently they move towards each other, meeting close to the place they should have never made it out of alive. She feels very much alive when her husband reaches for her, framing her face in his hands as he leans in for a simple kiss. Children don't stay distracted for long and they have learned how to exist on these brief moments of affection until they are truly alone.

Today though it's not enough. Maybe it's the memory of the events of that day or the way he looks in the plaid shirt she stole the previous night she's not sure. All she is sure is that when he goes to pull away Kate is surging up on her toes for a second and third kiss. Holding tightly to Castle she gets lost in the feel of him. It isn't until a tiny voice speaking their disgust at the sight of them kissing that they separate.

This is their life now. Her new career as Senator only recently taking off and his change from mystery novels to serious literature coming after the mystery hit too close to home only solidifying the changes both have made over the years. As she pulls away but not releasing Castle, Kate can't help but laugh.

"He was right."

Castle questioning look is quickly followed by a quiet, "Who?"

"Doyle. All those years ago I thought he was crazy but I guess he was right."

Now they are both laughing. Who knew that all the crazy, wonderful things that happened to them would lead them here? Castle hadn't thought of Simon Doyle in years, passing off his "knowledge" of the future as farce. Standing in the kitchen with his wife in his arms and the growing sounds of his three children behind him he can't help but think that back on that case.

"He did get one thing wrong tho." Castle looks back at his wife slightly startled from his recollection.

"What is that? I am living in New York with my wife Senator Kate Beckett and my three children. Seems pretty right to me."

She smiles up at Castle, that cat got the cream smile he's only seen twice before and Castle knows what's coming before she says it.

"He missed a child. Castle, I'm pregnant."


End file.
